


What Will Be (Will Be)

by DesdemonaSighs



Series: Feel it in the way / Read it in the signs [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaSighs/pseuds/DesdemonaSighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of Arthur and Merlin's (totally epic) love story as told through the eyes of their friends and lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will Be (Will Be)

**1.** **Morgana**

Morgana doesn't particularly like people. This is a much known fact to all, being that Morgana Pennrose is the third (right after Vivian Mellings, the superwhore, and Sophia Bregard, the airheaded bitch) most popular Year 11 at school and makes a point to death stare anybody within four feet of her. She is, sadly, mostly stuck to her older brother, Arthur's, side and finds social interaction that doesn't happen at parties completely unnecessary. 

It's a surprise when she starts dating the new kid, Merlin Emerson. It is also a much known fact to all that Merlin has the attention span of a squirrel and is clumsier than an elephant on roller skates, so he shouldn't even be on Morgana's radar when she asks him to a movie and dinner two weeks into the school year. 

It's just that... well, Merlin is different, and everyone can see that. He's tall and lanky and he just doesn't care about the things everyone else cares about. He's allergic to anything that isn't organic, and he spends all his free time practicing piano so he can join a chamber orchestra when he gets old enough and he is probably the most interesting person Morgana has ever met. And it's not like Morgana is undateable, not even slightly, nor is she nearly as boring as Arthur makes her out to be, but Merlin is so out of her normal range that it's a thrill having him smile at her in a way that is her's and only her's. It also helps that Arthur has no idea who this kid is and thus cannot threaten to castrate him like he does all of Morgana's other boyfriends.

So, when Morgana and Merlin show up to Arthur's eighteenth birthday hand in hand, she revels in the shocked gasps of Arthur's stupid friends as they walk past. Merlin is sweet and friendly, finding a way to keep conversations going when Morgana gets bored and stops participating. They're an unconventionally perfect match, and Morgana likes it that way.

She likes Merlin even better when he accidentally smears cake down the front of Arthur's shirt. She thinks it's hilarious even as Merlin turns bright red and starts stuttering out an apology. Morgana thinks Arthur's a dick most of the time, especially when he goes all Birthdayzilla (akin to Bridezilla) on his "special day" and tirades for four hours about how the pizza doesn't taste right. It isn't shocking when Arthur starts yelling at Merlin, because Morgana is aware that it was going to happen anyways. It was only a matter of time before Arthur caught wind that someone was trying to steal his little (only a year younger, thanks) sister's virtue and would go all knight in shining armor. What is surprising is that Merlin yells back, calling Arthur a prat in front of all of his cool upperclassmen friends before taking the rest of the cake on his plate and shoving it in Arthur's face.

It's safe to say that Merlin is a keeper after that.

They date for six months, the longest relationship Morgana has ever had, which in teenage years is like an eternity. Morgana really likes Merlin, but she never gets that warm, tingly love feeling that she knows half of her friends claim she must feel. It's never been that way with Merlin. It's always just been nice. Very, very, very nice. She finds that, as the school year comes to a close and Arthur graduates, it isn't nearly as satisfying as it should be. They have one more year of high school left, and Morgana wonders what their relationship will be after they graduate. In a shockingly wise moment, Arthur tells her that high school sweethearts will always be important, but it's okay to want to move on. He breaks up with Gwen the day after their little talk, almost as if to say "see, here! If I can do it, you can do it!" It doesn't really help because he wasn't really dating Gwen anyways, but Morgana is sure it's the thought that counts.

Things go downhill from there when Arthur and Merlin find out they both like the second Men in Black better than the first. They actually start to _get along_ , disturbingly enough, and when Merlin isn't with Morgana, well, he's with Arthur. It's disgusting and makes Morgana want to puke, so the day she walks into Arthur's room to find Merlin sprawled on the floor, cursing at the TV as the two play video games, she storms out and sends Merlin a deeply resentful text message that ends with "I think we should break up".

They don't talk much after that, and Morgana hardly sees Merlin around anymore. She knows he still hangs out with Arthur, though, because there are always two controls hooked up to the TV when she gets home from swim practice and the couch still smells like Merlin's homemade herbal shampoo that she used to love (because Merlin is allergic to store bought shampoos). But she doesn't comment on it because Arthur doesn't have very many good friends, especially best friends like Merlin, and she won't take that away from him.

When the school year starts, they still sit at the same table at lunch, and slowly drift closer to each other. By graduation, Morgana considers Merlin her best friend, and she's the first one to know that besides liking girls, he actually quite likes guys as well.

He's also her designated driver for parties, and that just feels right.

 

 

**2\. Gwen**  

Gwen is a nice girl, and anyone who says otherwise is lying. She knows she's a nice girl, too, which probably makes her less of a nice girl. But... you know... still... nice....

It's good she's such a nice girl, because by her second year of uni, she isn't feeling so nice at all. University sucks, especially when you're stuck in a major you hate with your ex-not-so-boyfriend practically living with you after being dumped by his newest conquest. And when you haven't slept with anyone in over three months. Not that Gwen is counting or anything, being such a nice girl and all. 

Really, Arthur is the problem in all this. Gwen loves the big ball of golden sunshine, but that love does no extend to his roommate habits, which are questionable at best. Morgause, Gwen's actual roommate, is never around so it's not a real problem when Arthur gets kicked out of his flat by Sophia and has to kip on Gwen's lumpy couch, but Morgause still gives her these funny looks when she finds Arthur's shirts in the laundry. Like Gwen would ever have out-of-relationship sex, with Arthur of all people! Much too nice for that. 

It's a giant relief when Arthur comes in one day, using the key he had stolen off of Gwen's side table, and announces the two best things of Gwen's life. Firstly, he's finally (finally!) broken up with his bitch of a girlfriend, Mithian, and thus no longer requires the uncomfortable usage of Gwen's couch when he gets kicked out; secondly, Merlin got into their university. 

Arthur gets so drunk that he spends one last night on Gwen's couch because she's afraid he'll drown in his own vomit if she doesn't keep an eye on him. Merlin calls in the morning to tell her the news and she congratulates him fiercely, possibly slipping the fact that Arthur is hungover and groaning on her couch into the conversation. 

Merlin shows up half an hour later with coffees and his hangover kit. He looks older from the last time Gwen saw him in person, maybe more mature in his movements. He's as lovely as ever, and Arthur smiles so softly and fondly when he sees him that Gwen's chest starts to hurt. Arthur never looked at her that way. Arthur never looks at anyone that way, except Merlin. 

Everyone is just waiting for those two twats to finally get together. And, if that's not a very nice thought, Gwen doesn't care much at all. 

**3\. Leon**

Leon realizes as he puts his beer down, that he's the only person at the table who has seen Merlin's dick.

And that makes him happy.

Because, and he's said it plenty of times, Merlin is sort of a slag. And Leon would know. He dated the guy for sixteen months and eleven days (and 21 hours, but no one needs to know he counted the hours). It's not like Merlin is aware of the fact that his promiscuous dating is actually quite serial, but Leon notices, because, hell, after sixteen months and eleven days (and 21 hours) of Merlin, you start to notice these things.

So, Leon's station as 'Only Person to Ever See Merlin Emerson's Dick' is a proud achievement.

But, yeah, Merlin kind of dates a lot. It doesn't bother Leon like it use to, but it sure as hell bothers Arthur, Merlin's best friend. Shit, it bothered Arthur when Leon was dating Merlin, and that's just weird for a guy who profusely claims that he does not want to see Merlin Emerson's dick. Not that it matters to Leon. He's glad to go on as the only guy to ever see Merlin Emerson's dick, ever.

Arthur is sort of like the scary ex that everyone thought Leon would be. He's an even scarier ex to Merlin than Morgana, his sister and Merlin's other _actual_ ex. Morgana is actually super scary when she wants to be, and she always wants to be scary. She does have a soft spot for Merlin, though, and possibly Gwen. In fact, Leon once had a wet dream about Gwen and Morgana, right after Merlin dumped his ass. It had been pretty hot. 

Anyways.

It was his second year of uni when he met Merlin. He'd been footy mates with Arthur for just about a year when he had dragged him into the tiny little pub at the far corner of campus to meet his 'witch' of a sister and his 'idiot' of a best mate. Arthur made Leon promise not to try to sleep with his sister. He never said anything about his best mate.

They had hit it off immediately, although Merlin was a bit hesitant about being with another man. Whatever, he got over it once Leon sucked his brains out through his dick. Their relationship had been good, and fuck, Leon had kind of been, like, _in love_. At the time, at least. He couldn't help it. Merlin has super pretty lips. 

Leon watches Arthur through his lashes as he sulks in the corner. In turn, Arthur is blatantly glaring at Merlin and his newest girlfriend, some tiny chick named Freya. She's actually pretty cool, but Leon will never admit to it on pain of murder from one Arthur Pennrose. Maybe he'll mention how very gay it is to be jealous of a bloody girl who is dating your best friend when Arthur is drunk enough to be agreeable. He usually goes on a tangent about how much he hates Merlin's guts before breaking down and saying how in love with the guy he really is and blah blah blah. Leon's use to Arthur's temper tantrums by now when it comes to Merlin. 

Fortunately, Leon's life does not revolve around Arthur, or his strange obsession for Merlin's ears. Leon's life also does not revolve around Merlin, but that's still a tender subject that no one brings up to him. He doesn't like to think about Merlin too much, just in case his heart starts to break or something. 

Whatever. 

News comes to him later that week when he's working the till at the bookshop that Freya ran off to France with some guy with a beard and that there is an urgent meeting at the pub to slander her and also drink lots of alcohol. Leon finishes his shift and heads over. 

He pointedly does not see Merlin crying into Arthur's shirt in the alley next to the pub. He also doesn't see Arthur get on his knees and unbutton Merlin's trousers. He also makes a point not to get jealous at all. 

**4\. Gwaine**

"What the fuck, Arthur!" 

"Sorry, Gwaine. Didn't see you there." 

"What in blazes were you-" 

Their eyes meet and they both glance over in Merlin's direction. He's entertaining Leon in that funny way of his. It makes Gwaine overly fond, and he knows Arthur feels that way too. 

"Jesus, man. He's _my_ boyfriend, and although a threesome would be totally hot and I'm up for it-" 

"Gwaine, stop talking." 

Gwaine figured it out a long time ago. Arthur is a good friend. Great footy player. Excellent student. Rich as the devil. One flaw, though. He's in love with Merlin Emerson. 

Gwaine's Merlin Emerson. 

"Hey." Merlin's voice is like a purr when Gwaine sits next to him. Gwaine loves it. (Loves him.) 

"Hi." They kiss and it is soft and gentle and good. (Feels like love.) 

"How was your day?" 

"Great. Didn't get yelled at by Gauis at all! What about you, Gwaine?" 

"It's always a nice surprise when Gauis doesn't yell at you, babe. Hm, I passed two exams and made out with you in your dormroom. I think today was an alright day." 

Merlin blushes a fetching color of pink. They've been together for three months. Gwaine wonders how long before it disappears on him. 

Gwaine isn't shocked. Not when Arthur punches him during the Christmas party. Not when Merlin breaks it off two days later. He doesn't even cry. Just gets so wasted he can't see straight. And, he guesses that's good enough. 

(Leon buys him a bottle of champagne and pats his back. At least he gets it.) 

**5\. Morgana (again)**

Morgana and Merlin are not back together. But Merlin is miserable and has no date to Arthur's birthday bash so she puts on her green dress and doesn't think too much about it. It's been years, and they're already in their third year of university, and it feels nice to hold Merlin's hand, nonetheless. Warm and strong, just like how Morgana remembers. 

Everyone is at the club when they show up. Everyone sadly includes Elena, Arthur's girlfriend. Of course Arthur gets a gorgeous, funny, all around perfect significant other when Merlin finally realizes his feelings for him. Of course. 

Merlin looks good, at least. Very good, really, in a black button up and a pair of jeans. Gwaine chokes on his beer when he walks past and Gwen has to pound a fist against his back to make sure he doesn't choke to his death. Gwen is a good friend. 

Arthur refuses to acknowledge them, even when they dance close to him. They're just a grinding mass of people, and she loses Merlin when Leon's hand shoots out and pulls him into his arms. 

The next time she sees him, which is a whiskey and an hour later, he's pressed up against Arthur, his head tilted back as Arthur runs an unashamed tongue across his collarbone. For a short moment, Morgana thinks that this is it. They're finally getting together, after years of dancing circles around each other. Even in high school, it was evident they had feelings for each other. They've always loved each other, they've just gotten worse at hiding it. 

But then, Merlin pulls away, pushes off of Arthur's chest. Her brother stares blankly, confused and disappointed, and grips at empty air as he attempts to follow Merlin. He loses him in the crowd and just like that, Merlin is by her side, taking her hand and leading her out of the club. 

They end up at IHOP and discuss Supernatural over pancakes. Merlin goes quiet. 

"Why do I even try, Morgana? Why does he always go above everything else? I gave up on Leon, on Gwaine, on Freya, all for him. I don't know why. I don't know why." 

Morgana takes his hand and sighs. "Merlin, it's going to be okay. You are magical. If my brother doesn't see that, then it's his loss. You'll make someone very happy one of these days." 

After that, they go on two dates and surreptitiously get back together. It only lasts two blissful weeks before Arthur staggers back into their little group and Morgana gives up. 

If she knew this was what was going to happen between them, she would have never brought Merlin to Arthur's birthday party, back in high school. 

**6\. Lancelot**

Lancelot isn't perfect. He's far from it. He's bad at maths and he's allergic to peanuts and he's a sleepy drunk. But, still, Merlin thinks he's perfect, and that's all that matters. 

He doesn't mean to propose. Well, actually, he does, but he doesn't mean to do it so soon. They're barely out of university and have only been together 11 months, but Lancelot bought the rings weeks ago and with Merlin curled up in their flat with his glasses on, drinking out of Lance's Doctor Who cup, he has to ask. He bends on one knee at the edge of the couch, pulls out the ring, and pops the question. 

They decide on a spring wedding. 6 months away. 

Everyone is excited for them. Even Gwen, although she gets quiet after the announcement. Arthur pats Merlin on the back and orders whiskey shots for everyone, smiling kindly. Morgana sighs. 

Their little get together moves to Merlin and Lancelot's home, and the drinks keep coming. Merlin offers to pop some popcorn and put in a movie, like the good host he is, and Lancelot grins at him. Arthur offers to help. 

He wonders briefly how different his life would be if he hadn't met Merlin at that coffee shop a little over a year ago. The thought disappears when Gwen hands him another glass of wine. 

Arthur and Merlin are in the kitchen for a long time when Lancelot hears the shattering. He stands, running towards the kitchen to see Merlin looking pale and propping himself up against their kitchen table. Arthur is standing on the other side of the room, eyes downcast. There is glass everywhere. 

"Sorry, sorry, dropped a glass," Merlin says quickly, moving to lean against the wall. But Lancelot sees the splatter marks on the wall. Arthur threw a glass. 

"I think it's time to go," Morgana mutters tightly, grabbing Arthur's arm and hauling him out. Lancelot and Arthur's eyes meet, and he sees something deeply sad in them. 

Merlin clutches at Lance like a lifeline that night in bed. They don't talk about it. 

It's three months later when Gwen kisses him under the lamppost and his entire body hums. He's shameful afterwards, but he can't deny his feelings. They get a full refund on everything for the wedding. Merlin moves out and changes his phone number. 

No one hears from Merlin for two months, except maybe Morgana. She doesn't divulge in any details, but tells Leon who tells everyone else that Merlin is in Ealdor with his mother. Lancelot writes a long letter and sends it to Hunnith's home in Wales. 

Merlin comes home after that. Arthur kisses him in baggage claim, in front of everyone. Apparently he hadn't heard from Merlin in two months either. 

Merlin smiles at Lance when their eyes meet. For the first time, he doesn't feel like he has to be perfect for Merlin anymore. 

**7\. Arthur (and Merlin)**

Arthur Pennrose, 24 years old, is in love with a certain Merlin Emerson. 

He'd love him a lot more if the idiot didn't leave his socks under the bed. 

But, anyways, he loves Merlin, mismatched socks and all. And Merlin loves him, when he's not busy hating Arthur for being a prat. 

Somehow, it works. 

And it's a long time coming, in Arthur's opinion. Merlin thinks it's some sort of epic love story, but really, it isn't. It's just been a journey of blue balls and wanking over photos of Merlin in his water polo suit. And loving from afar. And heart break. And getting together, finally. 

Okay, so maybe it sounds like an epic love story, but it really isn't. 

Sometimes Arthur doesn't believe it. He's waited so long for Merlin. Maybe his whole life, he's waited for Merlin to barrel in and take over. And he's finally here, in Arthur's bed, snoring and smelling of sleep and sex. And it's the most amazing thing in the world, looking at him and knowing that he is his. He can do it now. He can reach out and trace the curve of Merlin cheekbones, his jaw; he can press a kiss to his forehead and his lips and his disastrous ears. 

Merlin stirs awake and looks at Arthur with a sleepy smile. It's three in the morning and Arthur has been staring at him for the entire night. 

"You're kind of creepy," Merlin chuckles, rolling closer and pressing his head into Arthur's chest, right over his heart. Right where he belongs 

"Shut up. It's called affection. You could try it sometime. 

"I am affectionate, you jerk. You shut up." 

"You are such a child," Arthur gapes as Merlin sticks his tongue out at him, somehow making the gesture not at all sexual, even with the knowledge of where that tongue had been just a few hours ago. 

"That makes you a pedophile! Pedo!" 

"That makes you in love with a pedophile. HA." 

"... Dammit," Merlin grins, wrapping an arm around Arthur's middle. He nuzzles his cheek, their nose brushing sweetly. 

"Get some sleep, my pedophile boyfriend. We have to deal with the wrath of Morgana tomorrow. Plus, you're coming to watch my orchestra practice. Because that's what good boyfriends named Arthur do." 

Arthur groans before closing his eyes and placing his nose in Merlin's soft black hair. "Night." 

"I love you, Arthur." 

"I love you too, Merlin. Even if you're an idiot." 

"Shut up before I punch you."

fin.


End file.
